


Legendary

by MoreThingsDreamtof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThingsDreamtof/pseuds/MoreThingsDreamtof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester's legacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legendary

Decades upon decades later, hunters would continue to whisper and gossip to one another, telling the story of the two brothers who fought gods, angels, and devils; who killed demons and leviathan; the two boys who walked through heaven, purgatory, and hell, and every city in America between; the two brothers who died for each other again and again and lived to tell the tale- and with each retelling, the story grew just that bit more impossible to believe.


End file.
